okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:A Bystander/Mogeko March 2020 Details
Welcome to Mogeko March 2020! This blog post will serve as a documentation that will cover all the details about the prompts in the calendar. Why would you make a documentation tho?? If you check the calendar below, it contains a very unique set of prompts. Some of which have never been done before which will make this year's version a very interesting one and a bit more challenging. After all, Mogeko March is an art challenge! We want to be clear with how everyone will be doing the prompts, especially with regards to the ones that are a bit out of the ordinary. If you are unsure of what to do in a prompt, all the deets are in here! If you're still unsure, feel free to comment your questions below or reply to the tweet from the Okegom Wiki Twitter account that has the link to this post! Before we continue, I would like to give a big thank you to Harwu for designing this year's calendar! I would also like to say thank you to the people in the Okegom Wiki Discord server, as well as to the followers of our Twitter account and the followers over at funamusea-translations who helped in giving suggestions. Everyone's contributions helped into making this year's calendar possible! And without further ado, let us proceed! The Calendar Days 1-5: Alternative covers for various DSP media In previous Mogeko March versions, the early days of the event usually go like: You get the idea. We will do that again, sure. However, let's put a twist to that: Let's say you are collaborating with Deep-Sea Prisoner. They want to promote their works to the public to gain more traction. As a collaborator, you are asked to make a promotional cover for their works. The challenge here is: You must create a cover for each specified DSP media that will be used to promote them to others and get their attention. Create a cover for the following media: *'Day 1': Mogeko Castle *'Day 2': The Gray Garden *'Day 3': Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *'Day 4': Obsolete Dream *'Day 5': Ice Scream Day 6: Favorite ending in a game One of the reasons that the three games are memorable to us is due to the select endings that we get from them. Choose only one game and interpret one of the endings in that game. It can be a bad ending, a normal ending, or the true ending. Day 7: The Great War The Gray Garden mentioned an event called The Great War. The War was between the Angels led by Etihw, and the Demons led by Kcalb. In this prompt, try to interpret what could have happened during the War. This prompt can include the following characters: *Etihw *Wodahs *Grora *Sherbet *Rigatona *Kcalb *Ater *Arbus *Yosaflame *Cranber Day 8: Battle banner A character has appeared!!! A "battle banner" is an image used in The Gray Garden and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. These appear when either a member in your party uses their signature skill or you are about to start a battle against a major boss in the game. Make a battle banner prompt like the one above, but with any DSP character of your choice! *''Characters that are outside TGG and WATGBS or have not debuted in any series are not excluded from this. Feel free to use them if you must!'' Day 9: Mogeko cosplay You've seen Mogefire and Mogenohara, but it's time for Mogekos to come up new ideas for new DSP character cosplays, and they need your help! It's up to you on giving them ideas by drawing them. Think of this as a mashup of a Mogeko with another DSP character. Day 10: Red Sea version of a character As the newly-employed controller of the Red Sea, you have the power to corrupt one DSP character of your choice with its mysterious powers. How would that character look like? You'll decide on it! This prompt is not limited to characters in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. You can choose a character from other media, or even those that have not debuted in any! We'd love to see the results if the Red Sea does extend past the world of WATGBS. Day 11: Scene Redraw, Genderbent Edition *Step 1: Get a scene from any of the three games that has at least one character in it. *Step 2: Try to make a genderbent version for the character(s). *Step 3: Replace the original-gender character(s) with your version of their genderbent appearances. Day 12: Canon art redraw This is rather straightforward. Take an official art by DSP and redraw it using your style! Day 13: Childhood Ever thought of what would a DSP character in their young days look like? In this prompt, try conceptualizing it. You may even have that character do a particular thing that they may actually have done when they were younger. Day 14: Valentine's and/or White Day March 14 marks the celebration of White Day in Japan. During this day, the men give back to the women who gave them gifts during Valentine's Day. In this prompt, however, you may choose to do White Day, Valentine's Day, or even both in one drawing! This is where we encourage you to use your OTP as your subjects because, well, it's the perfect prompt to do so! Gender restrictions are not considered here to give way to pairings that are not necessarily M/F. Day 15: (Fan)kids of your chosen OTP This prompt asks you one question: What would your OTP's lovechild(ren) look like? In cases like Samewadda where they have Minami, try creating another child instead of just drawing Minami. Day 16: RPG Maker crossover Go back in time to the golden age where RPG Maker games took the internet by storm! If you know DSP's games, there's a good chance you know titles such as [http://vgperson.com/games/ib.htm Ib], [https://vgperson.com/games/witchhouse.htm The Witch's House], and [https://vgperson.com/games/madfather.htm Mad Father]. For this prompt, mash up a DSP character with any RPG Maker game of your liking! You may go from swapping the character's outfit with the one from a character in your chosen RPG Maker game, to inserting that character onto the game itself. *''Please do not mash them up with a DSP game.'' Days 17-20: The Four Seasons Time to get seasonal! Make sure you give a DSP character of your choice the best outfits for the four seasons of the year. *'Day 17': Summer *'Day 18': Autumn *'Day 19': Winter *'Day 20': Spring *It doesn't necessarily mean that you only have to use one character for the four prompts. You may choose to have different characters per seasonal prompt. Day 21: Character redesign Give a DSP character a complete makeover! Give that character a completely new outfit for a new look! As much as possible, do not change other appearance features such as the face and the overall body. Just the outfit! Day 22: Selfie Looks like a DSP character just got a new smartphone! It's time for them to take their very first selfie with it. It will be up to you on how will it look like. Day 23: Social Media A DSP character is just getting started with social media. In this prompt, try drawing a post that they may actually make when they use social media. The content of the post may be canon or non-canon. As long as it is somehow related to the DSP character you chose, then go for it! Inspect element is not encouraged! You have to draw the interface as well. Here's a poorly-made example. I bet you can do way better than this one: Day 24: Different hairstyle Another straightforward prompt: Choose a DSP character and replace their hairstyle with a different style of your choice! Other parts of their appearance will remain intact. Day 25: Outfit swap The Mogekos have done their cosplays, and now it's time for a DSP character of your choice to cosplay as well! Make them wear an outfit of another DSP character. Day 26: Nap time It's bedtime... zzz... Look, just... yawn... draw DSP character(s) being cozy and having a nap... i should... sleep, too... Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz................... Day 27: Casual / modern days clothes The year is 2020, and it's time for DSP characters to follow today's fashion trends! Pick your character(s) and dress them up following the current trends of clothing. Day 28: Idol AU Turn your favorite DSP characters into singing sensations! Choose a character or gather up a group of them and make them the best performers on the show stage! Day 29: School AU Enough about idols. Let's talk about the school life. Choose a character or a group of them and place them under a school setting. You have the freedom to make them do anything that is school-related. Day 30: Meme redesign Let's turn up everyone's meme game in the penultimate prompt of the month! Take a meme and interpret it with DSP characters. This can be a lot better if the prompt gives the laughs while, at the same time, provides canon context related to any part of the DSP character lore. But hey, I ain't the one shitposting here. We will leave you up to it! Day 31: All-time favorite character Mogeko March is coming to a close. And of course, we have to end it with a classic: Your favorite DSP character of all time Being the Battle Royale of Mogeko March, there can only be one character who stands out the most to you among others. '''Who would they be? ''' Only you, the participant, knows the answer. Good Luck! Go ahead and post your Mogeko March prompts all over social media! Be sure to use the hashtag #MogekoMarch2020 for your prompts. We decided to post this at a much earlier time so that participants will have more time to prepare for the month long event! We are looking forward to the wonderful creations from the participants. We hope everyone will have a blast in this year's Mogeko March! Thank you for your time reading this blog post. And to those participating... Good Luck~! Category:Blog posts